You Taught Me the Way
by Tee-Cup
Summary: All there is in Enjolras' life is the cause. But what if someone came along who could change all that? What if there was someone who could teach him love? Sorry I suck at summaries! Please just enjoy and review! I don't own Les Mis. Film cast. T for mild violence, rape and consented sex in later chapters. May be raised to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Les Misérables  
Okay, this was originally two stories but I decided I wanted to re-write them and change them and merge them into one.  
Basically the film cast and I'll leave Maddy up to your own imagination from the descriptions!  
I don't own Les Mis or any related content.**

**Please review!  
You Taught Me the Way**

Enjolras had grown up in a similar way to Marius, his family hadn't been rich, but at the same time they were not poor. However, all their savings had been spent when they agreed to use them in sending Enjolras to the school he wished to go to. And now, his family were poor. His father was a tough, hard-working man who had often beat Enjolras and his siblings, but only when they deserved it. He was a good man and a good father. He was very like Enjolras himself, very hard working and a little impatient, but he was sick. His whole family had been affected by the plague his younger siblings were weak and became short of breath very easily. It pained Enjolras to see them unable to run about and play with the other children, how deprived they were just because they were sick and too poor to pay for the medicine that came so easily to those with the right amount of money. He had two younger brothers and a little sister. His oldest brother was nine years his junior and was already in the working world. He was lucky to get a job on a ship; he scrubbed the decks and took care of the cargo. It wasn't a particularly glamorous job and came with many dangers. Enjolras and his family worried about of course but they he would always return to them. His second brother was nine years younger than that and was a quiet and shy little thing. Enjolras had taught him to read and so he would sit with one of his few books and hunch up in a corner, unwilling to communicate with anyone. He wore wire spectacles and he had dirty, blonde hair with a few freckles speckled across his nose. He was sweet if anyone took the time and patience to get to know him, but in all past experiences that have taken many weeks and even months. His youngest sibling was a tiny baby girl. She was nearing her second birthday and was probably the happiest child Enjolras had ever laid eyes on before he left for Paris. She would giggle and toddle around and had the most beautiful big, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Enjolras possibly loved her the most. And his mother, his poor mother had grown incredibly sick after giving birth to Patria, his sister. She was bed-bound and was hardly conscious most of the time. It was sad to see that she couldn't connect with her children, but that was why Enjolras was studying and striving for change so badly, so that hopefully in the near future he would have the money to pay for his mother's healthcare. So that she could connect with her children. But for now, he knew that he would have to make do living a lonely life in the strive for change.

Little did he know that there was a huge change in store for him.

…

Madeleine Sloundouré was a brilliant young woman, hadn't a day of education in her and yet could out-wit any man she ever met. Well-known amongst the underbelly of Paris she was known as the mother of the urchins. Despite her young age she had managed to gain this status by sacrificing every penny, every scrap of food or clean water that she had for any child that needed it. At the age of thirteen her brother had taken her from her parents' cruel care in Toulon and smuggled her to Paris. They'd been forced to live for themselves for a year before her brother had decided enough was enough, and he became her pimp. At the age of fourteen years old, Madeleine was a prostitute. Being too young to know any better she continued this life long after her brother abandoned her to join the army and attempt to make himself rich. He promised he'd come back for her, but he never did. At the age of nineteen, Madeleine had accepted her fate and her job and made the best of it. She earned for the children, to take care of them was her life. And she cared for one child in particular, Gavroche. Gavroche was as good as her own flesh and blood son. She had technically adopted him and he lived with her, they lived for each other, because each other was all they really had. They lived in a shack of a house in the heart of Paris. Madeleine had a shining young face, despite her lifestyle she'd managed to remain as one of the prettiest girls in Paris. She had long, dark hair that fell down her back to her hips, often in tangles and half up with a dark red ribbon that Gavroche had stolen from some rich lady for her. Her only dress was red to match the ribbon with patches here and there where it had torn and she'd had to sew it back up. It had a tight-fitting bodice that squeezed her waist in so much that sometimes she would find herself light-headed, and she was permanently bruised. But it got her more customers, which got her more money. For someone so doomed in life she had such spirit, she'd heard the rumours of revolution but knew there was nothing she could do to help. She was only a woman. She couldn't read or write. There was nothing she could do.

Little did she know, all that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Misérables  
Okay, this was originally two stories but I decided I wanted to re-write them and change them and merge them into one.  
Basically the film cast and I'll leave Maddy up to your own imagination from the descriptions!  
I don't own Les Mis or any related content.**

**Please review!  
You Taught Me the Way  
Chapter 2**

The streets were bustling with people, just like normal. The sun was not yet above them but the people of Paris were already swarming the streets. Madeleine darted through them, her red dress making her stand out a mile. Occasionally an urchin would run up to her and hand her a flower or smile and tell her a story. She would accept each flower and kiss them on the cheek, or listen intently and laugh and shoo them on their way. Truth is told she was shattered; she'd been up all night, had three men and had about half an hours sleep. She just wanted to get back to her cosy little shack and sleep for a little bit longer so she was ready for the following evening.

By the time she had returned home the sun was high in the sky and the main streets of Paris were beginning to fill with the rich on their morning walks. Madeleine let herself in through the thin wooden door which ran straight into her main living room. This room held a small fire and a hole in the ceiling allowed the smoke to filter through, it held a threadbare armchair and sofa that a few urchins had stolen for her and a window which had a thin lace curtain to allow herself some privacy. The only other room in her home was a small bedroom which held a mattress with half the springs missing and a small chest holding all her personal belongings. In this chest there was a small vase, barely the size of a mug but it had belonged to her mother. She pulled it out now and walked out to her front door where a wooden bucket stood to collect rainwater; she filled the vase with this water and put the flowers that the urchins had collected for her in it. She then set it on top of the chest and sat on the mattress to admire it with a smile.

She lay back and gazed at the ceiling, thoughts began to run through her head. How was Èponine? She hadn't seen her best friend in so long she hoped she was alright. Where was Gavroche? He normally didn't come back for days on end but she liked to know where he was, she supposed it was maternal instinct. Were the rumours about revolution true? She couldn't be much help, she knew that. But she wanted to do everything she could, she wanted change. Not for herself, for her children. She wanted a better future for the urchins of Paris, they deserved better. Her son deserved better.

She sighed and closed her eyes, after a few more minutes of thoughts and wandering through her mind she allowed her mind to finally succumb to sleep.

She slept for a few hours before she was awoken by a loud knocking on her front door. She groaned and rolled over, hoping it would go away. When it didn't she forced herself up and opened the door with a yawn. She didn't want to be rude, but she was very tired and, judging by the position of the sun, she had another couple of hours before she had to go to work.

"Sorry, Miss Sloundouré?" it was a young man, shabby clothing and dark hair. "I really don't mean to intrude…" he didn't look like he could be more than fifteen. Just four years Madeleine's junior.

"How can I help?" Maddy asked, forcing a smile.

"I was told you knew everything about the streets of Paris. I was told where to find you."

"I know most things, not quite everything. What can I help you with?" she was a bit grumpy, this boy had just waked her up after all, and she was not a morning person.

"I was wondering if you knew where the café Musain was. I heard there's a meeting about the revolution there…"

She was suddenly wide awake. "Revolution meeting? At the Musain? Who knew it was always so close…" her mind was a thousand miles away. She grabbed up her favourite (and only) shawl and shut the door behind her as she started to make her way out of the alley as the boy followed eagerly.

"You didn't know?" he asked excitedly.

"No I did not. But now I do, I fully intend to help out however I can."

"Striving for change?"

"Not for me. For my kids. Every child in Paris deserves a better future."

"You look a bit young to have kids."

"You look a bit young to be joining a revolution." She said raising an eyebrow at him and he blushed, "I look after every kid in Paris." She explained.

"That's very honourable."

"Yeah I get that a lot, but it doesn't really seem to count for anything."

"It should."

"I know, you know, but only change can bring that knowledge to the masses."

He nodded and they continued walking in silence until they'd reached the Musain, sure enough there was a large gang of men outside greeting each other before slowly filtering through the door.

"There you are." She said with a nod and he looked at her.

"You're not coming."

"I'm a woman."

"We're striving for equality; you being a woman shouldn't make a difference."

"Listen kid, I'm a woman who can't read or write, is hardly good for anything and every policeman around here knows who I am because I've stirred up trouble more times than I can count. Going in there is not gonna do me or anyone else any favours."

"You'll be involved Miss Sloundouré. I'm sure of it!" he smiled before nodding and running to join the other men. She watched them for a moment before turning and starting back down the street. Her head was bowed and she wasn't looking where she walked. Night had just fallen over the city and the streets were deserted. Until she walked right into someone.

She stumbled back and instantly began to apologise, until she saw who it was.

"Actually, _Inspector, _I'm not particularly sorry, so I'll just be on my way." She went to walk right past one of the new police officers, still desperate to prove himself to the amazing Javert, but he grabbed her arm and yanked it back forcefully.

"What is a young woman like you doing walking the streets at a time like this Miss Sloundouré?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"I'm just on my way home." She said truthfully but with a little more spite that she'd intended.

"That's funny, I could have sworn your home it the other way."

"I moved."

"Ever the witty Madeleine Sloundouré isn't you?"

"I'd be nowhere without it."

"Perhaps your wit has earned you a night in a cell."

She couldn't go a night in a cell. She needed to work tonight. If she missed even one night of work then one child might have to go without a meal. And she couldn't stand that.

"Is there a problem inspector?" it was a different man's voice. Soft with a hint of danger, he was stood behind her and she didn't dare turn to see his face. Not with her arm still so forcefully in the policeman's grip.

"Not at all." The inspector said with a smirk before tightening his grip on Maddy, causing her to wince in pain. "This young lady has just been rude to me once too many times now, that's all. Goodnight Monsieur."

"Actually sir, I came to meet this woman. I was on my way to her home to speak with her. I'm a law student you see, and I didn't see any reason for you to arrest her, so unless you wish for me to report you to your senior you'd do well to let her go."

Maddy's heart skipped a beat. This stranger was making up lies to save her, she owed him majorly. The policeman looked at Maddy who gave a light shrug, the hint of a smile in her eyes before he let her go, pushing her away. As he pushed her he grabbed her shawl but she had a grip on it, it tore in half with a loud ripping sound. She stumbled but regained her footing, staring at her ruined shawl. The night air suddenly seemed a lot colder.

"Make sure you go right away Miss Sloundouré," he snarled, "We wouldn't want you being caught out again without a prince charming to save you."

"Wouldn't dream of it Monsieur." She smirked, despite her anger, as he turned to walk away.

Only then did she turn around to face the man who'd just possibly saved a Childs life. He was fairly tall with curly blonde hair. He had hard blue eyes but a nice enough face, he wore a red jacket and carried a small pile of books.

"Thank you sir," she smiled with a nod, "You may have just saved a Childs life."

He nodded as well, looking her up and down. "It's not a problem… Sloundouré… Madeleine Sloundouré? Gavroche's mother?"

She nodded, surprised, "Yes… You know Gavroche?"

"He's very… Helpful. To our operations and wants to help plan the revolution."

"Ah, you're part of the revolution nuts?" she asked. As much as she supported the revolution she thought they were all mad for attempting it. He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't back down. It wasn't really her style.

"I am. I suppose you could say I'm the leader of the revolution nuts." he smiled which made her grin, he held out a hand. "My name is Enjolras."

She took his hand, "Maddy." He bent down and kissed her hand lightly. She liked him instantly. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Monsieur Enjolras."

"And yours Mademoiselle. But if you'll excuse me I must get to this meeting, unless you wish to accompany me?"

She laughed, "I wouldn't be much use!"

"I'm already certain we could have some use for you." Enjolras said, his eyes were narrowed, studying her.

"Really? You could have some use for a useless woman?"

"You are no useless woman. You are one of the most famous women in Paris, and a beacon to the underworld, there is most definitely use for you."

She paused, considering him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then. Lead the way."

**A/N: I promise I will update more now exams are done so please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Misérables  
Okay, this was originally two stories but I decided I wanted to re-write them and change them and merge them into one.  
Basically the film cast and I'll leave Maddy up to your own imagination from the descriptions!  
I don't own Les Mis or any related content.**

**Please review!  
You Taught Me the Way  
Chapter 3**

Enjolras walked into the room and the chattering died down immediately. It was the room above the café and although it was dark outside and she knew she could easily get a customer now, but she remained stood in the doorway, staying out of the way. She leant against the doorway and simply observed. It was amazing how Enjolras could captivate a roomful of people with just a few words, he stood up against the men and they all stared at him, hanging onto his every word.

"We need someone to be a beacon. Someone to bring all the people of Paris together to unite against the government!" he said passionately and there was a murmur of agreement among the men. Maddy smiled; even though she wasn't entirely sure about the revolution she agreed that this was a good point.

"And we have just this person!" Enjolras said enthusiastically and the men looked around at each other, the murmurs growing to whispers of excitement.

"This person is well-known in the underbelly of Paris! They will bring everyone together to unite against the government! They will help bring us back equality!" he yelled and people were shouting in agreement now. Maddy grinned, excited and desperate to know who this person was. And suddenly Enjolras was looking right off her and gesturing towards her with a grin on his face and excitement and light in his eyes.

Her grin dropped instantly, "No…" she breathed but he was already talking over her.

"Madeleine Sloundouré! She is known among the people of Paris! She can unite them!" there was a silence and she felt everyone's eyes on her. She was speechless, a blush burning in her cheeks. Sure she wanted to help but she didn't want this. She shook her head slowly, gently pushing herself away from the door frame and looking around at the men staring at her with expectations. She shook her head again before turning and running. She ran out of the café and down some side streets, she didn't care, she just had to get away. She leant against a wall, panting for breath and clutching at a stitch in her right hand side.

"Maddy!" she heard someone calling her; she knew it was Enjolras and she didn't have the energy to run anymore. The pain in her side was stabbing dully at her, mainly lower down by her hips and she grimaced, she hoped it wasn't period pains coming along. "Maddy?" she looked up to see Enjolras walking toward her looking a little bit annoyed but also concerned.

"What do you want Enjolras?" she snapped, breathing evenly and trying to dispel the pain.

"Why did you run away?"

"I didn't want this kind of thing! I just wanted to help a bit I'm not ready to be the face of the revolution! I'd be killed within a day!"

"No. You would have our utmost protection!"

"You can't stop the police. I'd be dead in two days, a week tops!"

"Maddy just think…"

"I am thinking! You didn't even ask me Enjolras, you just presumed!"

"Because I thought you wanted to help!"

"I do! But not like this!" the pain throbbed harder and harder, just beneath her hip bone growing more and more agonising and she realised it was in the wrong place for period pains. She gritted her teeth and clutched at her side, breathing deeply.

"I cannot be the face of the revolution Enjolras," she sighed, "I just can't."

"Maddy, please, just consider it! Think of the way you can be helping to make this place better for us, for others, for your children?"

"You don't understand how much I want to help my children. How much they mean to me! But cannot do this, this is too far!"

"You have to trust me Maddy."

"I can't. I just can't."

"Maddy…" he began but the pain grew more intense and she cried out, doubling over in pain and his tone grew more serious, "Maddy?"

"I won't do it Enjolras!"

"No, Madeleine, there is something wrong. What's wrong?"

"It's just a stitch, or period pain, or something like that!"

"No it's not." He said softly, "Can you walk?"

She straightened up and took a step before she was crippled with pain once again; she shook her head, breathing rapidly. Enjolras looked down at her, incredibly worried. He barely knew this girl but she was perfect for the face of their revolution, he needed her to be alright so she could be the face of their fight. He didn't particularly care about her in any way other than that. She seemed a nice enough girl but she wasn't anything special. He sighed before scooping her up into his arms and hurrying through the back alleys where there would be less police. She shivered and he noted that she needed a new shawl. He sighed again as he realised how difficult the face of the revolution was going to be to take care of.

He knew that all the men had gone home, including their main Doctor. Combeferre lived in a small apartment near the Rue Plummet. He carried her there and by the time he arrived she'd nearly passed out from the pain. He hammered on the door and the Doctor opened up, he observed the woman slowly before nodding and allowing him entrance. He carried her through the door and laid her down on the couch that Combeferre gestured towards, he was gentle and he observed her with a new kind of worry now. She was pale and sickly looking, she was shaking violently from cold and pain.

Enjolras watched as Combeferre knelt down beside her and pushed her hair from her face. She was drenched in sweat and trembling. Enjolras looked at her differently now, his detached worry had changed into a new kind of worry. He was confused, he was scared for her, there was something very wrong but it had come about so quickly. Her eyes were screwed shut but Enjolras knew that they were normally bright and wide and the most comforting brown he'd ever seen. They would twinkle in the moonlight and she would give a sweet little laugh to accompany them. He wished she would open her eyes now; instead she was pale and sweating and could barely breathe. Combeferre observed her for a second before slipping into work. He picked up a knife and tore through her corset, she suddenly gasped for air and Enjolras realised that her corset had been too tight which must have been the cause for her fainting. She began to sob as Combeferre pressed gently down on her stomach, she cried out as he moved his hand down to the bottom right hand side of her abdomen and Combeferre leaped up, he rushed over to his medical kit before sitting back down quickly and making an incision just above her hip bone. She cried out again and arched her back.

"Enjolras, help her." Combeferre instructed and Enjolras found he was bewildered.

"How? I'm not medically trained 'Ferre."

"Hold her hand, help keep her calm."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, what I can see can only be relied on rumours, but I think," he paused and sighed, "I think her appendix has burst."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she could die unless you shut up and let me get on with it."

Enjolras did just that as he strode over and took her hand she gripped it tightly and her eyes flew open to stare at him, wide and terrified. A stab of concern spike in his heart and he held her hand tightly with both of his. Enjolras didn't trust himself to look into her face and so he diverted his attention to the operation in front of him. Combeferre was working quickly and efficiently, there was blood leaking everywhere and Maddy's groans of pain were growing smaller by the second but Combeferre was doing the best he could.

"Ah…" he grumbled and Enjolras looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?"

"It's not burst, but it's inflamed. I can't let it burst as I take it out." He said quickly, not moving his eyes from the work. Enjolras looked down at Maddy, she was gazing up at him, she was evidently in agony but had lost the energy to even cry out. Instead she whimpered, it broke his heart.

"Hurry 'Ferre." He said quietly. Combeferre knew that it was unlikely that this girl would survive. He understood that she was important to Enjolras but he was a medical man, and he knew the statistics that she was likely to die.

"Enjolras…" he began but Enjolras seemed to know in his heart what his friend was about to say and didn't want to hear it.

"Just hurry up!" he had to stop himself shouting and instead glared at him. Combeferre returned to the operation and managed to pull out the appendix but Maddy was barely breathing. He managed to patch her up fairly quickly and cleanly and despite her struggle for breath he seemed to think she would be okay.

"Her body just needs time to recover." He said quickly as he looked at Enjolras' face. "She must rest. She needs taking care of, are you going to be the one to do that?"

Enjolras shrugged, "I'll have to."

Combeferre broke his Doctor ways for a moment to smile at Enjolras and wink, "Because you won't enjoy that!"

Enjolras glared at him but looked down at Maddy was close to unconscious. She was the hope for their revolution to succeed, and since the cause meant everything to him, he would do everything he could to protect her.

**A/N: This chapter seemed longer as I was writing it, sorry! I genuinely thought it would be longer. I hope you enjoyed it all the same and the next chapter should be coming along fairly soon!  
Please review, thank you very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les Misérables  
Okay, this was originally two stories but I decided I wanted to re-write them and change them and merge them into one.  
Basically the film cast and I'll leave Maddy up to your own imagination from the descriptions!  
I don't own Les Mis or any related content.**

**Please review!  
You Taught Me the Way  
Chapter 4**

Enjolras sat in his living room, with the help of Combeferre he'd managed to get Maddy to his bed so she could rest and he could watch over her. He was reading over some law papers when he heard her cough from the bedroom and then whimpers with pain. Filling a tumbler with water, he stood and took it to her. He was suddenly very aware of how messy his apartment was and how embarrassed this made him feel. But then he remembered himself, this woman was just a prostitute he was using for his revolution; she shouldn't think like that, he was sure she didn't. When he saw her he was surprised for his heart to skip a beat and he found himself worried by her pale appearance, her eyes were half open and she seemed to still be half asleep but he tried to prop her up and feed her sips of water anyway. After roughly fifteen minutes he was sat on the bed with his arm around her shoulders, her head was against his shoulder and she had nearly finished the water, but when he went to get up she raised a hand wearily, resting it weakly on his chest whilst at the same time uttering the words, "Don't go…" and in that moment Enjolras found tears in his eyes. He couldn't get over the confusing feelings he had for this poor woman, one minute he only cared about her for the sake of the cause and the next he really cared about her. This was a moment when he really cared.

He put the tumbler down on the floor beside the bed and then put both his arms around her and cradled her against his chest. He felt her fall asleep again and gently laid her down; he then just looked down at her and watched her sleeping. He needed her to get better; she needed to be alright so that they could have a proper conversation about her being involved in the revolution. She gave a small groan before turning over and he smiled, she was cute when she did that…

He scolded himself instantly, he wouldn't allow himself to gain feelings for this girl, he just wouldn't. And yet, they seemed to be coming thick and fast all the same.

. . .

Over the next few weeks Enjolras took care of Maddy and they grew to know one another much better. She grew to know his grumpy side when he was studying and he could have sworn that she went out of her way to annoy him when he was in one of those moods, it made her laugh which annoyed him even more. But at the same time he loved her laugh, it had been a long time since he'd had brightness and joy in his life and her laugh brought this. It had been a week after her operation that she'd laughed for the first time and it had caught him so off guard that he found himself smiling too. Her laugh had become more consistent then and he enjoyed this, he enjoyed seeing her well and truly happy. He was surprised when he found out that she was so happy with her life, she would always shrug contently and brush away whatever questions he asked her with a short smile.

Two weeks after the operation he decided she needed a present. One day he came home and she'd recently found herself being able to walk again so had contented herself with making it from the bed to the couch before collapsing from exhaustion. This was where he found her and he walked into the apartment with a smile on his face.

"Maddy," he said and she looked up at him with big eyes and smiling lips.

"Yes?" she said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I bought you a present." He said pulling out a package from behind his back and handing it to her before perching on the couch beside her, facing her as she took the package and looked at it curiously.

"Thank you monsieur!" she smiled, "It's been years since anyone's bought me a gift!"

She unwrapped it neatly, not wanting to rip any of the brown paper and gasped in delight at the gift inside. Neatly wrapped up and folded was a brand new red shawl that matched her dress perfectly. (She had mended the dress in question after Combeferre had torn it open to perform the procedure but made it a little looser this time, just for whilst she was recovering. On that topic, Combeferre had been making regular visits to check up on her and, much to Enjolras' dismay, they had become very good friends and would regularly make fun of and mock Enjolras which put him in another of his annoyed moods, this simply added to their enjoyment.)

She gently lifted the shawl from its packaging and admired it more closely. She grinned and stroked it softly as if afraid it might disappear at the slightest touch.

"Monsieur, this is the best gift anyone's ever bought me, ever. Thank you so much!" she grinned and leaned forward to hug him. He was a little taken aback as she flung her arms around his neck with a grin but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. As she pulled away they paused, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. Her grin dropped slightly in shock as she gazed into his eyes and he was suddenly annoyed at himself, he was most certainly not allowed to make this poor woman believe that he had feelings for her or lead her on in any way. Because of these angry remarks that were taunting him in his mind he turned his head and pulled away, standing up and turning his back on her and walking over to his desk.

"It is of no bother mademoiselle."

He could hear the bitterness in her voice at him abandoning her there on the couch with her response and it cracked his heart a little.

"I asked you to call me Maddy." She said flatly and he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"And I asked you to call me Enjolras." They glared at each for a moment before they couldn't stop themselves grinning stupidly at each other. She sat back on the couch and held up the shawl.

"This is truly beautiful, it's gonna get me loads of new customers!" she grinned and he tensed.

"Maddy, you can't go back to doing that." He said before he could stop himself. She lowered the shawl and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How else am I gonna earn money?"

"I will supplement you with money."

"I ain't a charity case."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"Be the face of the revolution, like I asked, you can earn money just by being an icon, the people of Paris will care for you and your children I promise you that." She sighed and leaned back where she was sat.

"We've had this conversation a hundred times and I've said I don't want to."

"Maddy please."

"I said no Enjolras." She said grumpily, turning her head and settling back, pretending to be drifting off to sleep. Enjolras didn't know what to do, if he could convince her fast then he was going to have an uprising on his hands, and no one to inspire and lead them.

He needed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Misérables  
Okay, this was originally two stories but I decided I wanted to re-write them and change them and merge them into one.  
Basically the film cast and I'll leave Maddy up to your own imagination from the descriptions!  
I don't own Les Mis or any related content.**

**Please review!  
You Taught Me the Way  
Chapter 5**

"Where do you think you're going?" Enjolras asked angrily as he found Maddy wrapping her new shawl around herself and heading for the door with a bit of a spring in her step.

"To work, I've been out for long enough and I'm strong enough to go back now. Gavroche will need tending to and I need to go check on my home to check it's not been overrun by lots of small children, which is suspect it has. So if you'll excuse me Monsieur. I shall send you some money for your efforts and I thank you very much." She finished with a nod and a smile and Enjolras stood quickly, scrambling up and darted over to the door he stood in front of it with his hands on either side of the frame, blocking her exit. She glared up at him. "Move." She said curtly and he shook his head, his eyes dark.

"You're not going back to being a whore Madeleine. I won't allow it."

"Like you actually care! All you care about is your stupid cause."

"I do care!" he blurted out before he could stop himself and her eyes widened in surprise. She took a step towards him and he felt his arms go weak; he was prepared to drop his arms. She was so close, her face inches from his, he couldn't kiss her, what was happening to him, and he didn't like this, he wasn't used to experiencing feelings like this.

"You care about me?" she whispered, inching her face up and his arms dropped involuntarily. His mind was whirring but at the same time seemed so numb; he was prepared to wrap them around her in an embrace. He leaned in for the kiss but in an instant she was gone, she'd ducked under his arm and out of the door and was now hurrying down the hallway in the direction of the stairs, he groaned and shut the door behind him as he rushed after her.

"Maddy!" he called and he could hear the grin of triumph in her voice, not to mention even more of a spring in her step.

"You men are all the same! Very easy to trick when you give them a little bit of hope for a good time!" she let out a light laugh as she hurried down the stairs.

"Maddy stop!" he said, running to catch up to her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall, one arm either side to keep her there. "I will not allow you to go sleep with a hundred men who might hurt you!"

"Don't worry I'll be a bright shining new penny by tomorrow, always am after a couple of hours sleep!"

"Maddy, no." he said sternly and she looked at him curiously.

"Do you really, properly care? Not just for your stupid, not thought out, cause purposes, which I am still not agreeing to?"

"Yes Maddy, I do care." He stepped back and looked at her before running a hand through his hair, "I do care…" he said more to himself. "You're just… mad! You're so different to any other girl I've met, ever. You give me hope; in you I see the embodiment of hope and change and a new life! This is why I want you to be the face of the revolution, because if I can see it I'm sure everyone else can too. That's why I need you to help me… I need to protect and take care of you."

"You sound bloody possessive." She snapped but her voice was low and he could tell she was thinking in a desperate bid to aid his argument he looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and leant against the wall, averting her eyes to the right.

"Fine." She said abruptly, closing her eyes, "I'll be the face of your bloody revolution." She sounded a little angry at herself for giving in but Enjolras didn't care, he couldn't believe that she was finally allowing him to help her.

"Really?" he said grinning and she nodded, he laughed and swooped her up into a great big hug. She winced in pain and he set her down. "You're not better, come on, back upstairs." He ordered and she raised an eyebrow at his repetitive possessiveness.

"Remember what I just said about sounding possessive. And I really need to get back to work. We work in pairs you see, everyone looks out for their pair and I haven't seen Molly in weeks. I need to find her." she sounded worried about her friend.

Enjolras paused and looked out at the cold street, there was even a man on the other side of the road eyeing Maddy up now and Enjolras felt an instinctive need to protect her, to do just this he took a step in front of her and leant against the wall beside her to block the man from her sight.

"Alright, we'll find your friend but you cannot do any work. You're just not well enough." He said and she nodded reluctantly, she wanted to get back to work. She didn't want to be dependent on anyone, she hadn't been dependent on anyone since her brother had abandoned her five years ago.

They started walking together through the moonlit streets of Paris; Maddy led the way to their patch. She looked around and after about twenty minutes of searching a young, blonde woman stumbled out of a house. She was a little tipsy, naturally a little clumsy and still pulling on half her clothes. It was a sorry sight and Enjolras felt a stab of pity in his heart which mingled with the stab of revulsion in his gut. Maddy rushed over to the woman whose hair had been hacked off at the shoulder but she was fairly pretty. As skinny as Maddy was although she seemed to be even more optimistic, it was quite heartening. If Maddy wasn't as famous as she was Enjolras might have preferred this blonde woman to be the face of his revolution.

"Molly!" Maddy exclaimed and the two women embraced, Maddy brought her over to meet Enjolras. "Enjolras, this is Molly!" she smiled and Enjolras kissed Molly's hand politely, making sure only to graze her skin with his lips.

"Ooh I like this one!" Molly giggled, perhaps she was a little tipsier than Enjolras had realised.

"Where've you been?" Maddy asked, ignoring her.

"I may have had a drink or two with Grantaire!" she pouted, "You know, he's not that bad…"

"You're not meant to drink on the job Molly, you know that. Especially with Grantaire, you know how he is."

"I do." Both Molly and Enjolras said in unison and a thousand questions burned in Maddy's eyes as she looked at him but she kept them to herself for now. Instead she turned back to Molly.

"I just came to check up on you. I'm still sick so I can't come back to work yet."

"Here," Molly said without hesitation and handed over a small purse of money.

"Molly I can't…" Maddy protested but Molly shook her head.

"I don't want it. You know me Maddy; I don't do what I do for the money. I do it because I enjoy it!" she grinned and Enjolras was instantly curious. Why would someone choose this lifestyle?

Maddy sighed and accepted the money, "Be careful Molly," she said and Molly nodded, already caught by the attention of another young man. As she ran off Maddy looked after her with worry etched into her pretty features, Enjolras put a hand on her arm comfortingly and began to lead her away.

"She'll be fine Maddy; she seems like a strong woman."

"She drinks far too much, it's bad for her. And then she only gets half pay and sometimes less and doesn't even realise it. Not that she needs the money." She said and continued at the look on Enjolras' face, "Her parents were rich, very rich. They left it all to her, she lives in a big plush house and shouldn't be a prostitute, but she loves sex so much and has the money to protect herself so she does it because she likes it. She's a strange one; I've often wished I could have her life."

"You'll have a better life. Once all this is over you won't have to sell your body for money. You'll be safe and secure."

"Oh Enjolras… The way you talk is mad, but in a way, kinda lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

**Les Misérables  
Okay, this was originally two stories but I decided I wanted to re-write them and change them and merge them into one.  
Basically the film cast and I'll leave Maddy up to your own imagination from the descriptions!  
Okay Brendan would be Hadley Fraser and his role of the army officer in the film was kind of what stemmed the idea of Maddy and this whole story!  
I don't own Les Mis or any related content.**

**Please review!  
You Taught Me the Way  
Chapter 6**

Once she was back on her feet and well enough it was perfectly easy for her to sneak out and resume her normal life-style. It was rare that Enjolras would fall asleep but when he did she would do just this and when she returned, make sure she had groceries or a good reason for not being with him. She was surprised that he didn't suss her plan but apparently he never suspected that she was actually working again. It was painful a lot of the time but she ignored the pain, she wanted and needed the money a lot more.

So not to arouse suspicion with the sudden acquirement of money she would seek out Gavroche every night and give him the money with very specific instructions to make sure that he got the money to the children, to make sure they got the food and small comforts they needed. She trusted Gavroche more than anything and she knew that he would distribute the money fairly and to those who needed it most.

Combeferre also made a habit of dropping in to check on her, going by the secret looks and glances, he knew that she'd returned to her trade, but he never told Enjolras and for this she was grateful. They'd finally stopped bickering since she'd agreed to be the face of his revolution and he was far more lenient towards her ways. In fact, her return to work had been the only thing he'd been adamantly refusing to allow her to do.

She was tired of being stuck around his apartment and so had decided it was time for her to return to work, she hated it of course, giving her body to ugly, old men who were nine times out of ten cheating on their poor, unsuspecting wives. But she did it all the same, it was good, easy money. She didn't care about what others thought of her because she knew that whilst the upper classes thought she was scum, the lower classes respected her and her work.

The only thing she dreaded was what this revolution might say she would have to do. She was terrified of what Enjolras might ask of her, not for her own wellbeing, but for that of her children. Anyone who knew her knew that the way to break her was Gavroche, Gavroche was her life and her world and he were ever to be hurt, she would never forgive herself. Anyone who knew of her knew this secret and she was worried it would be used against her.

Not to mention her brother, he was high up in the army's ranks by now and an outstanding member of the area, and he knew every single one of her little weaknesses. He knew all the problems she'd had from her childhood, he'd lived them too, and she knew he was ruthless and would easily use them against her and the rest of the revolution. She didn't want to let down the friends she'd made since she'd agreed to this, and she didn't want to risk anyone's life in exchange for her own. They'd all made it pretty clear they were willing to risk their lives to protect hers, the question was, was she willing to return the favour?

She was selfish; she understood that conclusion, not selfish for herself, selfish for her kids. She couldn't bear to see a single child suffer, she simply wouldn't allow it. She was worthless, a street rat. But her kids had the opportunity to be so much more than that, they could make lives for themselves, she wanted that more than anything in the world. More than a bed to sleep in, more than food to eat, just to see her kid's make something of them would be the greatest gift she could ever receive. The revolution would give her the chance to help them with that. She could make a difference, which was her only reason for agreeing to the ridiculous idea.

It had been a long night with a few customers and she didn't feel particularly well when she was on her way home, in her hand she held a small bouquet of flowers. She was feeling particularly hormonal and sentimental towards Enjolras, in a way she was developing great feelings for him. She didn't understand these feelings, she'd never experienced them before but she knew they were powerful and they made her a little happy. She enjoyed being in his company, these flowers were only a small token of her appreciation.

The hand that clasped around her arm came from a dark alley and when she was pulled into the engulfing darkness she expected it to be another customer and since she was tired and done for the night she prepared herself for a fight, but who it was came as a shock even to her.

He was tall, taller than Enjolras and had shock of brown hair that was cut cropped to suit his profession, his side burns went down his cheeks and he had a moustache that curled at the ends. Her brother, Brendan. This man had brought her to Paris and saved her from her parents before setting her up as a prostitute and then leaving her to get on with it. She was terrified of him but at the same time she despised him, as she knew he did her. He'd always taken all her earnings and pushed her too far, she'd only been a child herself and he'd taken advantage of that. He'd allowed his friends to rape her free of charge and he'd used her to get to where he was today. Back then she'd cried and begged for mercy from God, but now she was stronger, she was able to fight her own battles. She prepared herself to now.

He slammed her against the wall and held her there; she clutched at the flowers in one hand and balled the other one up into a fist. Her eyes not leaving his, they were hard and stony, unafraid. She wasn't scared of him, she wasn't just going to be because it was dark, and night, and there was no one to hear her scream. Okay so she was a little bit scared but she wouldn't let it show.

"Hello Maddy, long time no see." He snarled, smiling a gruesome smile which she returned, stony and not meaning a thing.

"Yes Brendan, hello. Last time we saw each other I believe you were whoring me off to some navy officer. I was fourteen."

He shrugged lightly, "It's a tough world Maddy, we gotta make our way."

"Off your fourteen year old sister's body?"

"Well," he smirked, "We could get away with the virgin act every time. I bet you don't get the same kind of money nowadays."

"No and neither do you." She said bluntly and he let out a resigned little laugh, "Now, I guess you ain't here to discuss old times so why don't you get on with what you want?"

"Ah Maddy, blunt as ever, but it's a fair point I suppose. Listen, I've heard rumours, rumours that you're the new face of this uprising, this revolution. Is it true? Because I tell you now if it is, I'll have to kill you now and stop many bad things from happening."

She paused, suddenly afraid; would her own brother really kill her? She knew the answer to that, yes. "No, it ain't true. I think the whole idea of it is stupid. It's not thought out and the idea of a face is ridiculous. And even so, you really think they'd pick someone like me?" she smirked, desperate to throw him off her scent.

"Oh Maddy, you're far too hard on yourself. You got plenty of appealing qualities, our father certainly thought so didn't he?"

"Shut up Brendan. I ain't the face of the stupid revolution so you can bugger off back to your superiors and report that."

He laughed again but his eyes were hard and dangerous, he gently lifted her hand with the flowers in and plucked them from her fingers. She didn't stop him as she didn't want to anger him further. He took them and dropped them to the floor, his eyes not leaving hers. She could only watch in her peripheral vision as he ground the flowers beneath his boot.

"For your beloved Enjolras I presume?" he smirked and she felt her heart contract.

"He ain't my beloved anything. I just know him." She said coldly.

"Nah, I reckon you love him. But you don't understand love little miss, do you? No you don't. But you do, I can see it in your eyes even now. You love him even if you won't admit it, you do."

She felt her heart rate quicken with every word he said but refused to let it show, she wouldn't let him know that he was affecting her. She couldn't love Enjolras, the very idea was preposterous!

"You don't know me very well at all do you Brendan, my dear brother?"

"I don't need to." He said and her heart turned to ice inside of her, he took a step back and smirked in the street light. "I'll be keeping a very close eye on you Maddy." He said and she spat at his feet, knowing full well what he was implying. Without a seconds hesitation he struck her hard across the face and she fell to the ground, tasting blood pouring from her split lip. As he vanished into the moonlight she glanced up at the crumpled flowers on the pavement, the flowers she could no longer give to Enjolras. The man had been told she loved.


End file.
